1. Field
The present invention relates to a terminal of a rechargeable battery, a method of assembling the terminal of a rechargeable battery, a rechargeable battery module and a method of assembling the rechargeable battery module.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, rechargeable batteries can be repeatedly discharged and recharged, unlike primary batteries, which are incapable of being recharged. Low capacity rechargeable batteries composed of a single cell are generally used for portable small electronic devices, such as mobile phones, camcorders, or the like. Large capacity rechargeable batteries composed of a plurality of cells connected as a pack are widely used to drive motors of electric scooters, hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles, or the like.
A rechargeable battery may be manufactured in various forms. Representative forms of a rechargeable battery include a cylindrical form or a prismatic form. A typical rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly having a positive electrode and a negative electrode with a separator located therebetween, a case that provides a space to house the electrode assembly and an electrolyte, and a cap plate installed on the case. A positive electrode terminal and a negative electrode terminal are connected to the electrode assembly and are exposed or protrude outwardly through the cap plate.